Last Orders
by RachL8
Summary: "Guv." He jumped at the sound of the voice. It was a voice he had almost forgotten. He must be dying if he was hearing it again. That or going mad. He wasn't sure which was preferable. The Guv finally gets to the Railway Arms. Or does he?


**I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars, or anything else. Except a computer. I promise to put Gene back into the toybox when I am finished playing with him.**

Last Orders

Gene Hunt was on his way home. He had spent a fruitless evening going over the evidence for a particularly unpleasant rape case and getting nowhere fast. He decided to leave it for his DI and DS to look over in the morning. He was getting old, couldn't think as clearly any more.

He didn't see the mugger until it was too late. He heard footsteps, and then there was a flash of steel and a stab of pain in his abodomen. He collapsed against a wall as a rose of blood bloomed through his white shirt. The pain was intense, and it was all he could think about. After everything, this was how was going to end; in an alley, alone.

"Guv." He jumped at the sound of the voice. It was a voice he had _almost_ forgotten. He must be dying if he was hearing it again. That or going mad. He wasn't sure which was preferable.

"Guv." He heard it again, this time accompanied by the distinctive clack of heels on paving stones. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position as the footsteps got closer, but the pain in his stomach made it impossible. Suddenly he was aware of someone bending over him. It was dark, but he was sure he could make out curly hair, and a white jacket.

"Alex," he slurred.

"I'm here, Gene." She took his hands in hers, squeezing them hard.

"It hurts Bolls." To his eternal shame, his voice cracked and a couple of tears escaped from his eyes, making glistening tracks down his face.

"I know. I know it does." She reached up to his face, using the pads of her thumbs to brush the tears from his eyes. "Can you stand?"

He tried to shift, but the pain made his head swim.

"Ok, it's ok. I've got you. Easy now." Her hand under his head, supporting his neck, her other arm around his shoulders, she gently raised him up to a sitting position. The pain was less noticeable now.

"Come on Guv. Nelson's calling last orders." There was another voice he hadn't heard in a long time. A figure in a black leather jacket detached itself from the shadows in the alley. "There's a pint waiting for you."

"Sam." Another arm was round him and suddenly he was standing. He gasped with pain and swayed, but Tyler's strong arms held him up. "Can't get to the pub. Hurts too much." Alex took his hand again.

"It's just in front of you, Gene. Just a few steps. You're the Manc Lion. You'd do anything for a pint." She smirked.

"No, I'd do owt for a whisky. Not a pint you cheap mare." His lips formed into a pout. The pain was almost all gone now, and his head was clearing. He noticed that the dingy alley had disappeared, and that the Railway Arms did seem to be just in front of him.

"Good job Nelson's poured you a large one then isn't it?" Sam answered. "Come on. Before any of it evaporates. Or Ray drinks it." He released his hold on Gene, and he realised that he was able to stand without any pain. He took a step towards the door, and then another, squeezing Alex's hand as he went. Sam reached out and opened the door. Bright light streamed into the night, and a fug of smoke and voices spilled out, inviting him in. After God knew how many years, he was finally going to get to stay. But something was making him hesitate.

"After you, Sammy boy," Gene said. "Make sure nobody's drunk that pint. And get Nelson to put more whisky in the glass. He's always been a stingy bastard with his measures."

Sam exchanged glances with Alex, nodded and disappeared into the pub. The door closed behind him, leaving Alex and Gene alone. He hadn't noticed how dark it was, or how quiet. It felt as though he and Alex were the only two people alive in the whole of London. Or not, as the case may be.

"What's wrong?"

"Is now really the time for your psychiatry bollocks Bolls?"

"Well, lets see, shall we." Her voice had taken on that sarcastic tone it always held just before she bollocked him for something. He knew without looking that she had narrowed her eyes. "You're just about to enter the pub after a long shift. There's a pint waiting for you, and whisky, and lots of old friends. And you're just in time for the lock in. But you're out here and not in there. So yes, I would say that now was a perfect time to find out what was wrong." Her voice had softened, almost to a whisper. She reached out and took his face in her hands. "Talk to me Gene."

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "'m not sure Bolls." He looked at her again, seeing understanding dawn in her eyes. "It's not for the likes of me. We ... we don't get a happy ending. They're for other people. Not for me."

"Not usually for you, no. Not until it's time. And it _is _time Gene. You've helped hundreds of officers find their way here. But now it's your turn."

"What about my team? I can't abandon them. The Gene Genie is always where he is needed. I won't leave them to fend for themselves." His eyes glittered fiercely.

"Your DI. He's got them now. He's been fully briefed Gene. You've done enough. You'll see them again, soon enough."

"I'm scared Bolly." His eyes were locked on hers. "I'm scared of what will happen to me when I walk through that door. I've been happy here. Found a niche, and filled it. What do I do if that's taken away?"

"You ... Come here." Alex pulled him close, holding him tightly to her. "You'll be the Guv. Always. But you'll be the Guv off duty, in the pub forever." She pulled back a little so that she could look at him. One of her hands was on his cheek and her thumb was brushing his lips. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Slowly, so slowly, they moved closer together, her eyes fluttering closed just before their lips met. Hers were soft and full, just as he remembered, moving gently against his. He felt a thrill go through him, and pulled her closer, putting everything he could into the kiss. All too soon, she pulled back, her lips swollen and her hair mussed.

"Come on. I'd prefer to do this in the warm." He took a step closer to the door, grabbing hold of the handle. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"You've earned this, Guv." Alex's had was in his again. "Go on. They're waiting for you." He looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere Gene. I've been waiting for you a long time. I'm not letting go of my Gene Genie now." He smiled, wrapped an arm round her shoulders and then, taking a deep breath stepped over the threshold and into the light and noise of the pub.

As he entered the pub, it fell silent. His grip on Alex doubled. He saw rank upon rank of faces. All coppers who he had helped. There were hundreds of them. All looking at him. Then they were moved aside by Tyler, weaving his way expertly through the crowd with a brimming pint in one hand and a generous whisky in the other.

"The Guv, everyone," he announced, and the men and women in front of him began to clap, and cheer. He took his pint from Tyler, held it up in thanks for their applause, took a sip, and then kissed Alex until he had to stop from lack of air.

"Nelson, glass of house rubbish for the lady, and whatever the rest are having. Put it on me tab." As familiar faces came to greet their Guv once more, he relaxed a little. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
